


续签愿望

by GUBANLIANG



Category: Double Omega - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 一个小小的双O的百合故事
Relationships: 雨来/花叶
Kudos: 64





	续签愿望

校园结合了中日学校的元素，不要在意国家，这就是个架空的ABO世界。  
——————————————————————————————————

（一）  
似乎有人这么说过——十二岁之前的愿望不能算作真正的愿望。  
雨来慢悠悠地合上自己的储物柜，她把刚从里面掉出的几封还沾染着特意用来炫耀的Alpha信息素味道的情书拎到垃圾桶边扔掉，然后仔细地拿湿巾擦拭着自己的手指。  
旁边伸来一只柔软的手握住了她，雨来吓了一跳，就看到花叶把她的指尖牵到自己鼻子前嗅了嗅，接着露出一副恶心的神情：“烂木头的味道，篮球队那个骚包又写信给你了。”  
雨来笑了起来，球队校草的信息素是肉桂和迷迭香的混合气味，每次随着他精彩的投篮动作，汗水在尖叫声中蒸腾出的雄性Alpha信息素，总能激得在场的Omega们心脏狂跳阵阵发昏然后爆发出更高亢的叫声浪潮——如果让校草知道他一直引以为豪的气味被花叶形容成烂木头味，一定能把那张俊脸气到扭曲变形。  
花叶没有放开雨来的手，她拖着她往楼梯口走去，她们的教室在二楼，今天的天气有点热，花叶把她的头发高高扎了起来，雨来比她慢了两个阶梯，坠在后面看着花叶修长白皙的脖颈和甩来甩去的马尾，花叶的发尾自带卷曲，那些蓬松的小弯钩们就这样轻轻挠着雨来的心。  
我、喜、欢、你。  
她无声地咬着这四个字，让它们随着晨光安静地触碰着少女的背影。

第一节课是生物学，纵然雨来再不爱关心杂事，她也发现了教室里的同学之间那种跃跃欲试的兴奋——她翻开课本，对着上面即将教授的新章节皱起了眉头。  
当老师清晰地念出“标记”这个词语时，教室中响起一片窃笑声，大多是来自那些分化为Alpha的学生们的，也有一些Beta跟着起哄，而Omega们则悄悄地红起了脸庞，雨来咬住了牙关，她的眉毛因为厌恶从上课起就没再松开过，花叶坐在她的前排，她看到不到花叶的脸，也看不到她此刻会露出什么样的表情。  
“安静，这有什么好笑的！”严肃的Beta女教师敲了敲讲台，“我知道在你们小学六年级时都学习过关于分化的知识，那些教材也笼统地解释过发情期、标记的概念——”讲台下又是一片笑声，“——行啊，既然你们觉得自己还挺了解的，那谁，你笑得那么大声，你来讲讲标记的定义。”  
被点到的男生刷地站了起来，脸不红气不喘地大声答道：“报告老师，标记就是Omega在发情期时被Alpha咬住脖子做了一些羞羞的事情，然后他们就可以一起生孩子了！”  
轰地一声教室里爆发出震天哄笑，学生们乐得东倒西歪，青春期的孩子对这种敏感话题有着显而易见的兴趣，回答问题的男学生也面带得意地四处环顾，被他目光扫到的Omega都羞得把脸埋进了课本里。  
典型的Alpha式厚脸皮，雨来在男生目光看过来时冷冰冰地没给半点反应，男生愣了一下又把眼睛挪向了雨来的前排，雨来瞬间恶狠狠地瞪了回去——一个小纸团借着座椅靠背的遮掩丢在了雨来的课本上，雨来瞧了瞧装作无事发生的花叶，低头展开了纸条——“一群白痴。”  
花叶只用了四个字就赶走了雨来的怒气，她抿唇一笑写下自己的回复：“别理他们——晚上去我家吃饭？”雨来画完了问号准备把纸条塞回给花叶，抬头却发现已经坐下的男生依然把眼睛黏在花叶的方向，雨来的心又沉了下去。  
老师的声音悠悠响起：“笑够了吗？笑够了就继续上课，这位同学的说法虽然不能说是错误的，但太过于草率。标记行为是涉及生理、伦理双重层面的行为，一旦Alpha通过性行为与Omega完成了标记，他们之间便不单是简单的占有和被占有的关系，这更意味着责任——我希望在座的所有同学都能真正明白，标记对一个Omega的影响意义究竟有多深远，因为无论媒体新闻宣扬得再好听，至少到现在，以我们社会上的普遍现象看来，被标记后的Omega很难再拥有完全独立的人生，他们从身心都被打上标记方的烙印，被约定成俗地看作是对方的所有物，有许多Omega最后不得不选择放弃事业，回到家中生儿育女。我并不是在反对他人的选择，但我希望我的学生们在青春期能保持应有的理智，在冲动之前想清楚你们行为的后果，想清楚你们能不能担得起其中的责任，特别是在高二你们纷纷年满十六岁的正当下，Omega的发情期将正式到来，所有的Omega学生，你们需要记牢自己的周期、随身携带好抑制剂、在电话中设置紧急联系人，以及如果有需要，校医室里有充足的抑制剂和安全的房间供你们躲过危机。”女老师又逐一望着那些Alpha学生，直到他们收起了嬉皮笑脸：“我也再次提醒那些不以为然的同学，强行标记是违法的，就算你不在意别人的人生，也别鲁莽地毁了自己的前途——好了，我们现在翻开课本到第43页，阅读第二段关于发情期构成原因的生物学定义。”  
雨来捏着小纸团盯着花叶的后颈发呆，那里将有一块腺体就在这几个月内发育成熟，它会像一颗熟透的果实那样引诱着狩猎者们蠢蠢欲动，让他们争相展示自己的信息素来互相比拼一较长短，而雨来第无数次悲哀地被提醒着，最终能将嘴唇附在上面咬破腺体的人永远都不可能是自己。  
十二岁之前的愿望不能算作真正的愿望，因为同样分化为Omega的我根本不被赋予拥有你的权利。  
（二）  
雨来最后也没把纸团递回去，她在花叶询问地回头时闷闷地垂首做着笔记，在花叶课间和别人话说时闷闷地窝着看书，放学后又闷闷地回到了家里，没有等去参加社团活动的花叶。  
吃完饭她就把自己关在了房间内，坐在桌前将整张脸埋在双臂中无声哭泣，雨来是个爱哭鬼，在她还是一个小团子的时候，一只比她稍微高点的玩具熊就能把她吓得哇哇大哭，所以到了三岁还没有小朋友愿意和她玩，因为那个娇气包太爱哭了，谁都不愿意疯跑的时候身后拖着一个慢吞吞还抹眼泪的小尾巴——直到花叶搬到了雨来家的隔壁，这个不怕生的小丫头第一天就风风火火冲到了雨来的面前，被吓了一跳的雨来当场甩了对方一个巴掌并且开始嚎啕不止，之后还是雨来爸妈亲自牵着孩子上人家家门口道的歉，然而花叶偏偏就是喜欢黏着这个给了她一耳光充当见面礼的小姑娘，雨来蹲在地上看蚂蚁时她也搬着小板凳一起看，雨来抱着芭比娃娃过家家时她在一旁帮着编辫子，雨来哭成大花猫时她会用手绢替她擦掉鼻涕泡泡，她还会把自己新得到的小裙子拿过来让雨来一起穿，再大点后两个小姑娘早上一起去上学，晚上再牵着手回来，今天去你家吃饭，明天来我家蹭桌，一年365天里没粘在一起的日子加起来不到十天，谁见了都说这俩小人儿好得跟一对双胞胎似的，两人听了这话也都乐得咯咯笑，直到小学毕业前的有一天，两家人坐在一起喝茶，雨来妈妈看着厨房里洗水果洗着洗着便闹成一团的女孩们，旧话重提开起了玩笑，花叶端着果盘从厨房里出来，皱皱鼻子：“才不要呢，我和雨来以后要结婚的，我才不当什么双胞胎。”  
雨来永远记得当时自己的心跳漏了几拍，接着开始剧烈地跳动，花叶从来没有跟她说过要结婚的话，她不知道花叶是不是在开玩笑，但却止不住地把自己憋成了一只下了锅的龙虾，两家的家长听了先是愣住，继而互相望了望同时笑起来——等你们满了十二岁再说吧，他们这样打发了花叶，也没管这女孩不满地开始跳脚，以及后面全身绯红即将冒烟的雨来。  
那天晚上，花叶一如往常那样赖进了雨来家的大浴缸里，她自顾自地说了许多，最后终于受不了地戳了戳从一开始就抱着膝盖缩在另一边的雨来，结果小女孩从膝盖上抬起来的脸，不知道是被热气蒸的还是压根就没恢复过来，通红通红的还连带配上一双泪汪汪的大眼睛，尚没开口就带上了哭腔，花叶一通手忙脚乱，雨来终于抽抽噎噎问了出来：“你真的…想、想要和我…结婚？”  
雨来也永远记得花叶那时绽开的笑容，一脸稚气的女孩笑得天真又诚挚：“当然啦，我要和雨来一直一直在一起，永远都不分开。”  
“我也不想和你分开，”雨来破涕为笑，继而又结结巴巴地迟疑着，“可、可我们还没有分化，万一我们……”说到后半句她觉得自己又想要哭了，但是花叶挺起自己刚刚开始发育的小胸脯，信心十足地掰着指头为她分析：“你看我爸爸是Alpha，我爹地是Omega，我基本上没有成为Beta的可能。”  
“而我爸爸妈妈都是Beta，不出意外我也会是Beta。”雨来被花叶的信心所感染，她觉得有一团云托着她渐渐升起，她好像能看到了无限广阔的未来，最后雨来害羞地小小地笑了起来，“你觉得叔叔们会同意你和一个Beta结婚吗？”  
“不管他们同不同意，我同意就行。”花叶在水下找到雨来的手，和她十指相扣，她突然露出一个调皮的笑，低头在雨来那露在水面上微微隆起的小乳尖上亲了一口，“这就是我的愿望。”  
后面的惊呼和打闹声成功引来了雨来妈妈的注意，于是两个女孩赶在大人发火前老老实实洗完了澡。  
而雨来没来得及说的是——这也是我的愿望。  
她的愿望在三个月后的暑假破灭了，两张体检报告并排放在桌子上，花叶如她自己所说的那样成为了一个Omega，而雨来却没能如愿地分化为Beta，她的妈妈笑着和花叶的爸爸打趣说，看来两家是成不了亲家了。  
而雨来终于第一次学会了忍住她的泪水。  
（三）  
雨来在温柔的抚摸中醒来，她抬起头发现自己不知道什么时候睡着了，后脑上一下一下为她捋顺头发的是花叶的手。  
“你哭了？”花叶看着她明显肿胀的双眼，雨来低头躲开：“没有，睫毛不舒服扎的。”自从分化结果出来后，雨来越来越习惯于撒谎，虽然有些谎言一戳就破——花叶纤细的眉毛向中聚拢，她叹口气按摩着雨来的发根：“你今天一天都不怎么高兴，怎么了？”比撒谎更为熟练的是避而不答，雨来沉默地闭起了眼睛，花叶也就配合地不再追问，她的按摩由后脑逐渐向下，慢慢转移到了脖颈，雨来紧绷的肌肉在手指熟练的按压下开始放松，她几乎舒服得快要再次睡着，以至于花叶把手指放在了腺体上她也没想起阻拦——直到又一次的揉捏使她轻哼出了声，那道黏腻的声音一出口雨来就立马惊醒过来，她这才发现空气里已经开始飘荡着若有若无的草莓起司的香气——这是雨来的信息素的味道。  
雨来僵硬着瞪大了眼睛，她甚至感到羞于启齿的地方有着一丝湿润，与此同时的是巨大的恐慌和羞愧，Omega对同类的信息素不是太敏感，她不知道花叶有没有注意到空气里的味道，但雨来无法再让她的手指停留在自己着火的皮肤上了，她猛地站了起来躺进床里，揽过巨大的玩偶熊淹没自己，透过厚重的大熊闷声说道：“我困了，你早点回去休息吧。”  
房中响起了窸窣声，花叶移动到床边，雨来希望她不要来追问刚才那道轻哼，接着雨来感到被子被掀开，花叶迅速地钻了进来，她圈上雨来腰际的凉爽丝滑的双臂正好和雨来的体温形成反比，当雨来感受到她只穿了内衣时差点尖叫出声。  
“你、你干什么？”雨来磕磕巴巴地问着，花叶只是在她的颈窝处打了个哈欠：“困了，我也要一起睡。”  
从儿时起她们就经常睡在一起，雨来没理由强硬赶她回去自己睡，只能发出微弱的抗议：“那你去把睡衣穿上。”她们彼此的衣柜里都有为对方准备的睡衣，但花叶把她搂得更紧整个身子贴在了女孩的背上，像是真的很困似的含糊着：“不想动。”  
花叶的身体有着Omega应有的所有特点，并且把它们发育得淋漓尽致，她的腰肢纤细柔软，她的胸部圆润丰满，她的四肢修长却不失肉感，雨来很多次看到那些Alpha和Bate的学生们盯着花叶露在校服裙外的大腿看，她很生气又不得不承认花叶被长筒袜口崩得微微凹陷的雪白皮肤的确让人无法把视线转移开，现在那让无数人垂涎欲滴的属于花叶的美好都紧紧贴在了雨来身上，甚至花叶光滑的小腿还在轻轻蹭着雨来睡裙下同样裸露的腿部，雨来只能控制住自己一动不动，但她却控住不住自己的心跳，以及空气中越来越浓的信息素味道——我的发情期应该下个月开始才对——雨来在逐渐发昏的脑袋中胡乱想着，继而她分辨出一股不属于自己的味道，那是奶油可可的味道，是另一种甜腻的味道，是花叶的味道。  
“今天社团里的学姐告诉我，社长她喜欢我。”  
雨来滚烫的体温骤然一凉，她原本还在奔流的血液凝结了，花叶社团里的社长她当然知道，法语社的女社长，成绩优异、长相出众、品行端正，是校内人气最高的Alpha之一，可以说是所有Omega们梦寐以求的理想对象——花叶的指尖在雨来的肚脐周围小小地划着圈子，她的语调拖得软软的像是在撒娇：“你说——如果社长向我表白的话，我该怎么办，要答应她吗？”  
小腹上的酥痒和内心中的苦涩汇合成一股煎熬，雨来的眼泪一滴一滴浸入玩偶熊的绒毛中，她颤抖地挤出蚊哼似的哭音：“……如果你想的话。”  
画着圈的手指停了下来，花叶轻轻地揪住了雨来的睡衣，她的声音不再又软又轻：“你觉得我想吗？”  
“我不知道，”雨来抽噎了起来，“你应该想，她挺好的不是吗，总比班上那些男生强，总比胡乱选一个强……”  
——总比，我强。  
“你的意思是我应该答应她？就因为她还不错？那你呢！你怎么不和球队校草交往！你又在哭什么！”花叶坐了起来，她想掰正雨来的肩膀，让她把脸露出来，“雨来，你扭过来！你，你看着我的眼睛说话！”  
可雨来十六年的倔劲儿却都用在了这件事上面，她紧紧的抓住怀里的玩具熊，仿佛那是她的最后一根稻草，仿佛她不把脸露出来这些哭声就可以自欺欺人，她放声大哭把委屈都藏进怀里的玩偶熊中，让躲在其内的棉花浸满她的胆怯与不甘，她哭得上气不接下气，花叶终究是没能拗过她，她重新躺下，小心翼翼地圈住雨来，学着对方把脸埋在眼前瘦削的肩脊间，雨来觉得似乎也有液体透过衣服烫伤着后背那片皮肤。  
“雨来，我们谁都不去找别人好不好？”  
花叶把嘴唇贴上雨来的腺体，而雨来只能回以最无用的哭声，她的身体还在可耻地发烫着，与之相比的，是她早已在四年前跌下云端的心。  
（四）  
“信息素对于Alpha与Omega来说有着无可比拟的强烈吸引力，一旦进入性成熟期，基因中的天性会促使两者开始追求伴侣，这是很难抵挡的本能反应，特别是当一个Omega遇到了与之极为契合的Alpha，他们的结合将是命中注定的，信息素会把他们牢牢锁在一起——这便是社会主流看法并不鼓励Beta寻找一位Alpha或者Omega伴侣的原因，因为最终这位可怜人会悲哀地发现，伴侣总有一天会弃TA而去。”  
雨来退出网页将手机锁屏，她试图在网络上寻找一些两个Omega也能相伴一生的例子，然而她翻遍了相关推荐答案的每一栏，没人有提到两个Omega在一起该怎么办，倒是有一些Alpha与Alpha相爱的例子，依然毫无参考价值，Alpha根本没有每月强制的发情期也不用担心被标记，即使如此这些例子下的评论也充斥着不堪入目的谩骂，“变态”、“垃圾”、“怪物”便是人们对这种非正常结合方式的态度，而雨来唯一能找到的一篇似乎中立的科教文章，也对非AO配对给出了悲观的预判。  
今天是校园祭的最后一天，他们班想出的无聊活动是书法展示，内容是要求每人上交一篇字迹工整的作品，毛笔硬笔自选，抄什么都行，诗词散文、名言名句，只要你想，抄篇佛经送上去也不是不可以。最近一直心烦意乱的雨来随便找了首古诗用小楷写了算是应付着交了差，她现在一个人窝在教室的角落里，听着同学们嘻嘻哈哈互相打闹或是派发汽水可乐，只觉得前所未有的孤寂。  
雨来不像花叶那样拥有众多朋友总是团体里的中心，她被背地里形容为长在悬崖上的玉兰——冷傲动人却没几个人真斗胆前去摘采，这朵高岭之花以前倒是有花叶陪着，但是从上个星期起，任谁都能看出这对发小之间闹了矛盾。先是雨来开始躲避花叶，她不再和花叶出双入对形影不离，反而每天踩着铃声才进入教室，一下课便匆匆跑不见影，任凭花叶怎样跟在后面叫她的名字都不回头，后来花叶也生气了，她把雨来堵在楼梯间里惊天动地吵了一架，说是吵架其实雨来成全没有吐露半个字，她垂着眼睛在花叶的愤怒质问声中缄默不语。  
“够了……”花叶最后颤耸着肩膀捂住了眼睛，“如果你真想这样的话……”她没说完就走开了，没人知道雨来右手抓着的左臂早就被她自己给掐青了。  
之后冷战便横亘在两个女孩之间，挺多人跑去向花叶询问吵架的原因，但花叶一听到“雨来”这两个字就会变得眼圈通红，几次之后便再也没人敢问了。  
雨来这边倒是省事，压根就没谁想不开会来找她探听答案，于是雨来的身边清净了下来，她的世界一直都不算热闹，一个花叶就足以在这片小天地间画满五颜六色，她在雨来的土地上种出小草，为她挖了溪流，又帮她搭建彩虹，好让她去够天上的云朵，现在花叶离开了，十三年来雨来的世界第一次空寂下来，她听不到小鸟的鸣叫了，鲜花也失去了芬芳，溪水不再流动，连风都忘了来访。  
花叶构成了她的世界，如今花叶不在了，她的世界也就凝滞不动了，大概今后的悠悠岁月也将会是如此。  
教室外涌进一群人，被众星捧月般围在中间的正是花叶，她明艳闪动的眼睛在教室内扫了一圈，看到雨来时微微顿住，又继续看向别方。  
这群人闹哄哄地分发采购来的零食，雨来继续垂首守着她那残破不全的小世界，一瓶巧克力牛奶被放在雨来的桌前，雨来抬目，对上花叶焦糖色的瞳孔，下一秒两人同时错开目光，分发完饮料后花叶就坐回自己的小团体中，留下雨来紧紧地攥住那瓶她最爱喝的牛奶。  
她克制住自己不去看教室的另一角，那个有着花叶的地方，但耳朵不肯放过她，她听到那边的起哄声中夹杂着花叶的名字，并且越来越大，最后演变为全班有节奏的鼓掌。  
同学们要求花叶朗诵她提交的书法作品，雨来在展示板上看过花叶交上去的那张纸，花叶用的是漂亮的花体钢笔字，誊写了一篇短短的法语诗，这的确再符合不过她法语社社员的身份了，而此时，也是因为同样的原因，大家撺掇着花叶当众展示她在法语方面的天赋。  
雨来绷紧了下巴，她看不懂那首诗，也知道其他人跟自己一样根本不解其意，他们压根就不在乎什么诗，他们只是想听花叶用她如春风般动人的嗓音朗读那些优雅的异国词汇，然后露出白痴一样陶醉的傻笑，看带头起哄的那个男生就知道了，他就是生物课上一直盯着花叶看的厚脸皮Alpha。  
雨来不信花叶看不出这群人醉翁之意不在酒，但这就是花叶能和全班打成一片的原因，她不会像雨来一样拒人于千里之外，所以雨来只能盯着花叶走到了展示板前，抬头看了看那张被挂在最中央的展品。  
“恩……其实这首诗我已经能背下来了。”花叶笑着转过了身，她的目光飘飘荡荡越过整个教室，定定地落在了雨来的眼中。  
“Je n'ai envie que de t'aimer  
Un orage emplit la vallée  
Un poisson la rivière  
Je t'ai faite à la taille de ma solitude.  
Le monde entier pour se cacher  
Des jours des nuits pour se comprendre  
Pour ne plus rien voir dans tes yeux  
Que ce que je pense de toi  
Et d'un monde à ton image  
Et des jours et des nuits réglés par tes paupières”  
法语发音自带着来源于其本土的浪漫色彩，它含蓄内敛的辅音不像英语那样简单明快，却也因为不过于潦草显得典雅从容，它喜欢坠于词尾的元音使得停顿间的节奏有如香颂，这些来自异域的字符为花叶平日甜美的声线蒙上一层沙哑，她就这样静静地望着雨来，将潺潺的流水灌入雨来的世界。  
阳光为花叶浅茶色的长发镀上了一层温暖的金边，她卷卷的发尾又在挠着雨来的心了。

腕表上的指针走向四点，差不多已经接近校园祭的尾声，雨来收拾好自己的书包打算走人，她没兴趣留下来观看每年校园祭的压轴节目——反正无论是谁表白成功还是当场被甩，第二天雨来都能从同学们的大声议论中得知个八九不离十，就算她压根没想去听。  
花叶在稍早前就被法语社的人叫走了，毕竟各个社团也有自己的庆祝活动，热爱校园生活的花叶当然需要兼顾两头。巧克力牛奶已经带上了雨来的掌心温度，她一整个下午都在捧着它，小心翼翼地片刻不肯放下，就像守着什么不为人知的宝物一样。  
她沉浸在自己世界中的大脑在听到前面飘过来的“花叶”二字时瞬间清醒，两个女生正在几米外的地方下着楼梯，她们兴奋不已地交头议论，全然没发现身后还有一个人。  
“是真的，我在法语社的同学告诉我，她们社长准备在校园祭的最后时刻向花叶告白！”  
“花叶…就是高二那个长得特别漂亮的Omega女生？”  
“是她没错，她平时身边还有个也长得挺好看的黑发女生。”  
“果然好看的人都跟好看的人玩在一起，要是她和社长在一起我就没什么意见了，毕竟外形搭配嘛。”  
“啊？没看出来你还是社长的粉？”  
“普通颜粉啦普通颜粉，诶，说起来花叶身边那个黑发女生，我记得她也是Omega吧？”  
“是Omega，咱们校草还喜欢她呢，也不知道今天——”  
今天到底怎么样就不知道了，正被议论的本尊从她们身边一阵风般刮过，两个女生尴尬得恨不得当场和墙壁融为一体，然而雨来连多余的眼光都没施舍给她们，她乌黑的长发在楼梯拐角划出绮丽的弧线，便消失不见了。  
雨来脑中的轰鸣声在走出校园大门时才逐渐微弱了些，她有如逃离般的慌乱步伐缓了下来，且越行越慢，她不得不用急促的呼吸给大脑提供养分，好让它终于能腾出一点地方去消化刚听到的消息。  
——花叶要被告白了。  
你不是早就做好准备了吗，她总有一天会彻底离开你，不是这个Alpha就会是另一个Alpha，不管怎样，法语社社长最起码是个配得上花叶的人选。  
——花叶如果答应了呢？  
是你让她去答应的，你告诉花叶她应该答应，你亲手推开花叶不就是为了这个吗，为了你的“长痛不如短痛”。  
——花叶会被标记吗？  
迟早有一天，你也是，迟早有一天你也会被标记，会被不知道哪里来的你根本不爱的Alpha咬破腺体，打上烙印，变成别人的所有物，从此以后过着一天又一天见不到花叶的日子，这些你都知道的。  
我都知道的……我都知道的……我都知道的！  
雨来在马路口停下了脚步，红灯在三秒后就变成了绿灯，但她却怎样都踏不出脚步，巧克力牛奶的利乐盒在她手中被攥到变形。  
——我不要，看不到花叶的未来我不要。  
——花叶属于别人的未来我不要。  
——花叶，花叶答应别人的告白我不要。  
——我不要！  
她转身狂奔泪水夺眶而出，她看不到未来在哪里，但失去花叶的明天让她恐惧到现在就恨不得死掉，她不知道找到花叶后该做什么，她依然没有勇气把爱意说出口，甚至可能一切已经晚了，但她的双腿决定背叛理智，它们想去寻找花叶所在的地方。

雨来气喘吁吁地推开法语社的门，里面的人都惊讶地看着她，雨来在汗水洇湿的睫毛下环顾室内，花叶不在里面，一个短发的高挑女生打量了雨来几眼，便笑着说道：“你是花叶的朋友吧，她现在不在这里。”  
雨来认出女生便是法语社的社长，看到花叶没和她站在一起让雨来心中的焦虑减轻了一些，她咳了好几下才让自己跑到发干的嗓子能够说话：“哈……哈……那她…那她去了哪…哪里？”  
“刚才有个你们班的男生把她叫走了，说是老师有事找她。”女社长看眼前的女孩还是喘得上气不接下气，不禁关心地建议，“要不你在这里喝杯水等等她吧，她应该马上就回来。”  
雨来摇摇头拒绝了对方的好意，她要去找花叶，见不到花叶的一分一秒都令她惶恐难安，只有立刻站在花叶面前，她才能为狂乱的心跳找到依靠，雨来又开始拔足狂奔，她这次去的是教员室，然而里面的老师不解地告诉她，没有任何一位老师找过花叶——她的恐惧在那一刻到达巅峰，完全顾不得老师对她苍白脸色的担忧询问，她发了疯般在教学楼里横冲直撞，略过一群群欢快的学生，她翻寻那些僻静的角落，一遍又一遍擦拭着掉进眼里的汗水，好让自己不曾错过花叶的半分衣角。  
高一的一个班级将教室装扮成烘焙主题咖啡厅，浓郁香甜的西点味飘荡了整个楼道，雨来从它旁边跑过，却在转出教学楼时闻到一丝奶油可可的味道，那不是烘焙屋里飘出来的，那是花叶的味道！  
走廊尽头的拐角平台处，花叶假装镇定地想从Alpha男生身边走开，她刚才拒绝了他的表白，然而身体里突然燃起的燥热以及开始分泌信息素的腺体让她意识到大事不妙，花叶以为自己的发情期会在三个月后才正式到来，那个时候她才真正年满十六岁，但也许是她身体发育地过分良好，发情期竟然提前到来了，还要命的是在她正好和一个Alpha独处的时候。  
她现在只想赶快离开这里，喝下裙子侧袋内装着的抑制剂——男生的手钳住了她的手腕。  
“你干什么！”花叶厉声呵斥，她发现男生的眼神已经开始变化了，花叶心如擂鼓，她听说过青春期的Alpha在第一次面对发情的Omega时基本上毫无自制能力——空气中多出了一股极具侵略性的Alpha气息，明显属于眼前的男生。  
花叶腿部有点发软，她咬咬牙决定趁自己还有力气一脚踹上男生裆部。  
和她踢出的腿同时到来的是一个沉甸甸的书包，男生分别被精准击中胯下和后脑，痛哼着跪坐在地，雨来丢开书包拉着花叶便开始没命狂奔。  
雨来没敢往人多的地方跑，她害怕花叶的信息素引来更多Alpha的觊觎，她把花叶拉离了教学楼，奔过长长的走廊跑进后校舍，校医室的牌子在她眼前晃动，雨来将花叶拖进去，在身后重重地甩上了门。  
她的眼睛因不断的奔跑充血，雨来甚至听不到心脏的跳动，她的两耳充斥着一种电子般的长鸣声，而她的衣服像是从水里捞出来的，不如说她整个人就像是刚趟过池塘，疲惫到眼前阵阵发黑。  
等到黑影从眼前散去，雨来才发现自己已经坐在了一个白色的小房间里，没有窗户，空气过滤器在安静的室内发出令人安心的白噪音，而她身下是干净整洁的单人床铺。  
“这是哪里？”雨来看到正在反锁房门的花叶，那扇门看起来相当厚实，单凭人力从外面根本无法撞开。  
“校医室里的安全屋，保健老师留了纸条，她有事先下班了，药品和安全屋可以自用。”花叶在旁边坐下递来一小瓶矿泉水，她的脸颊还在因奔跑绯红，在年级中名列前茅的胸部剧烈起伏，衬衫的前两粒纽扣已被解开，从衣领间能看到一丝若有若无的沟壑，雨来烫到般背过身体，低头猛喝水。  
房间中的奶油可可味甜到让人发昏，雨来喝干了瓶中的水犹不自觉，两条柔若无骨的手臂从身后缠上了她的肩膀，刹那间奶油可可的甜腻浓郁了不止两倍，花叶把一口饱含着信息素的热气吹吐雨来的腺体上，黑发的女孩手一抖，空无一物的塑料瓶滚落到地板上。  
“你…你没有喝抑制剂吗？”雨来吸着气问道，她全身止不住地战栗，花叶已经开始在她那块敏感的后颈肌肤上舔舐，闻言只是发出一声含糊的“嗯？”  
“我出去帮你找。”雨来双腿发软地挣脱出来，她的抑制剂放在书包里，随着五本高二教材一起丢在了Alpha男生的脑袋上——雨来的手刚放在门锁上，身后扑来的力道便让她整个人贴上门板，花叶依旧把头埋在她的后颈上，手中开始拽扯她的衬衫。  
“花叶，花叶你放开我，让你给你拿抑制剂！”雨来急得开始哭泣，她已经学会了在别人面前控制自己的泪腺，可到了花叶面前她还是那个没有丝毫长进的雨来，她感到热源在下腹汇聚，腺体兴奋地释放出了草莓起司的香气，花叶一定品尝到了香甜的信息素，她加重吸吮了一下，让雨来彻底软下了脊椎。  
花叶把她翻了过来，混杂着草莓起司与奶油可可气息的嘴唇下一秒堵上了雨来的唇瓣，雨来的大脑一片空白，等她回过神来，她发现她在和花叶互相厮磨着双唇，花叶的声音随着喘息送进了她的嘴里：“……我根本不需要抑制剂。”  
“可我——”突入的舌尖把雨来的反驳全数顶回口腔内，它像一块绵软的糖果吸引着雨来前去品尝，雨来摇摇欲坠的意志力终于化为齑粉，她入迷般含住花叶的舌尖，吸吮舔舐，想要吞入更多，而她的手也不再抵抗，转而缠上花叶的后腰，撕扯着把衬衫把从裙子中拽出来。  
Omega的发情期会让她们体力流失，花叶一阵阵发软地朝地上瘫去，雨来即将拽不住她，因为她自己也逐渐被一股陌生的热潮吞噬，那些自以为了解了所有基因奥秘的人们看到了此般场景一定要大吃一惊——一个Omega竟使另一个Omega开始被动发情。  
“去、去床上。”雨来揽起花叶的后腰，她们推搡着彼此倒在了那张狭小的单人床上，发热使得她们渴求着肌肤的相触，衬衫被扯得凌乱挂在臂间，校服裙的拉链只拉下一半就被急切地向上掀了起来，她们把双腿插进对方腿间，使它们互相摩擦，继而又贴住那块发热的地方快速摆动着腰部，发情期的热潮来得如此迅捷，雨来化为了汪洋大海，生理的急迫凌驾于羞耻心之上，她被逼得双眸雾气迷蒙、鼻尖发酸通红，却无法克制自己在花叶的大腿上划出越来越湿润的痕迹——花叶也是如此，她短促地呻吟着，用尽所有的力气向上送出自己的胯部，好让雨来的大腿和自己的腿心更加紧密贴合。  
然而这些都不够，她们急需什么来填满自己，花叶松开雨来的耳垂，她摸索着找到雨来的右手，把它从自己的胸前向下扯，一路抚过小腹攀上耻骨，最终送进了自己的身体里。雨来打了一个激灵，她的神经中枢划过一阵电流，花叶长长的呻吟使她的麻痒从心间漫向四肢百骸，她被欲望冲昏的大脑突然清晰地意识到自己正在占有花叶，而花叶——她松开雨来后也将手指探进了雨来的腿间——她们以Omega的身体竭尽所能掠夺着彼此，企图宣誓自己的主权，这个发现使雨来喜悦又悲伤。  
“你……你怎么又哭了？”花叶喘息着用空出的那只手擦着雨来的眼泪，但它们像是流不尽般随着摇晃洒落在花叶的面颊颈间，花叶把手指慢慢地拖出，雨来发出哼唧唧的抗议哭得更厉害了，花叶攒起了一股劲猛地将人颠倒过来，她坐在雨来的小腹上，夹住女孩的右手自己摆动腰肢，又将湿漉漉的手探到腰后重新回到它们应在的地方，雨来透过朦胧的泪眼看到茶色的长发在花叶的肩头跳动，她体内移动着的属于花叶的部分让她想要发出像花叶一般的叫声，但雨来有着奇怪的倔强，她宁肯把甜腻的叫声替换成断断续续的抽噎，也不想让花叶知道她究竟有多享受花叶带来的混乱——花叶只是被发情期冲昏了理智，雨来才是禁不住诱惑的罪魁祸首——她害怕花叶清醒后会反悔。  
Omega被赋予了柔软到不可思议的身体，花叶俯下身吻住了她：“你可真是个爱哭鬼。”她积攒的力气用光了，不得不瘫回雨来的身上，把鼻尖拱到雨来的耳窝后撒娇：“雨来，我没有力气了，你帮帮我好不好？”  
雨来点点头，她抽了抽鼻子，听到贴着耳背的地方传来花叶的吃吃笑声，痒痒地挠得她半边身体都在发麻，她把自己的手指使劲顶了顶，花叶的吟唱从最近处传了过来，让她不自觉施力再施力——Omega虽然在发情期连站立都不稳，但将所有的力气聚集在一条手臂上还是可以的，雨来圈紧花叶盈盈一握的腰肢，从腰窝处卡住身上女孩的臀部，好让正在施力的手腕能更便捷。  
花叶因为刚才的一番动作累坏了，她暂时没了乱动的能力，但她却能把自己的双峰压着雨来精致的胸部小小地蹭动着，让发硬的小果实们充分彼此摩擦，她的手指偷懒地在雨来体内小幅度地晃来晃去，在出口处探头探脑来来回回，连手腕都没动一下。  
雨来被她折磨地上一刻天堂下一秒地狱，Omega甜到发昏的信息素们搅在一起，能把任何一个闻到的Alpha送进监狱——幸运的是她们在安全屋内，不幸的是这样的气息同样能使Omega发疯，雨来不清楚是否其他Omega们也能像她一样被来自同性的信息素所填满脑袋，抑或是只有她才是那个千万人中的怪胎，花叶散发着求偶气息的后颈便在她颌下，她们颈项交缠，雨来只用低下头就能咬上花叶的腺体——即使她根本就没有能用来标记的东西。  
花叶终于在一次撞击中发出生理性的哭泣，她夹紧雨来开始收缩，雨来却在这个时候突然大力抽送起来，花叶来不及抗议就尖声送走了人生的第一波热潮，然后冰凉的眼泪砸在她的后颈上，雨来像只小猫咪一样轻轻地咬住了花叶的腺体，她甚至都不敢在牙上使力，她连在那块皮肤上留下印记的勇气都没有，因为没有人告诉她，她可以这样做。  
花叶蓦地抬起头，她被些许散乱发丝遮掩的眼睛愤怒地瞪着雨来，焦糖色的瞳孔闪着晶亮的火光：“你不会是现在还想着把我推给别人吧！”  
“我没有……”雨来小声地辩解道，她不想让别人把花叶夺走，但她也无法说出花叶是属于自己的这种话。  
“没有什么？你真这么想的话刚才为什么不敢咬！”花叶气得胸脯快速起伏，她红着眼睛质问身下的女孩，“你为什么到了现在还在躲我，明明，明明我们已经做了这些事了。”  
花叶是一个自信的女孩，她的声音永远像溪水那样清甜，叮叮咚咚地动人心弦，她也会时不时故意加上鼻音，撒着软糯的娇让你答应她的请求，但她极少会像现在这样拖着委屈的颤音，用着满眼的碎光看着你。  
“因为我不可能标记你。”雨来的那根弦终于崩断了，她费力地推着花叶，想让自己从这张床上爬起来，她的胸腔颤抖到语不成声，“Omega之间没有可能！他们都说没有人能撑到最后！没有人！”她终于把花叶推开，自己跌跌撞撞爬到床边，却因为发情期的热潮还没有解决而无力地倒向床外。  
花叶抓住她的胳膊把她扯了回来，望着雨来沾满泪水的脸，悲伤到不可置信：“为什么你宁肯听别人胡说，也不肯相信我，雨来，你为什么不肯看我？”  
雨来用双臂架在眼前，好像这样就能躲过世间的窥探：“那不是胡说，花叶，你以为我不想和你在一起吗？你以为我愿意看着一个又一个人对你表白吗？可我们都是Omega啊，如果我们能是任何一种其他性别，我都敢去试一试，可我们都是Omega啊花叶，我们能怎么办，我能怎么办！”  
“——那你以为，我就不害怕吗？”温热的液体砸在雨来的手臂上，她移开手心，花叶的眼泪便直接落入了她的眼中，“你以为只有你一个人难过伤心吗？四年前收到体检报告时，我整个暑假每天晚上都躲起来哭，你以为我没有试过认命吗？我后来认识了那么多新朋友，我试着和你保持距离，可我发现没有用，你一直都是我的愿望。”  
“雨来，你一直都是我的愿望，”她把额头和雨来相抵：“你知道我今天念的那首诗是什么意思吗？”  
“除了爱你我没有别的愿望，”   
她把吻印上雨来的眉心。  
“一场风暴占满了河谷，一条鱼占满了河，”   
又用双唇描绘了鼻梁。  
“我把你造得像我的孤独一样大，”   
少女和少女的唇相遇，饱满的下唇被牙齿轻轻衔起。  
“整个世界好让我们躲藏，”   
舌尖滑过下颌舔顶了喉间徘徊着锁骨的边缘。  
“日日夜夜好让我们互相了解，”   
手加入了队伍让少女的山峰起伏峦动变幻莫测。  
“为了在你的眼睛里不再看到别的，”   
膝盖潜进了裙底研磨出那朵花朵更多的蜜浆。  
“只看到我对你的想象，”   
手指递了进去。  
“只看到你的形象中的世界，”   
一根不够它想要的更多。  
“还有你眼帘控制的日日夜夜。”  
浪花急速拍打岸边的声音宛如爱潮中的夜曲。  
花叶在下一波热潮来临前投入了所有的精力，她让草莓起司的气息渐渐盖过了奶油可可的粘腻，当这颗清甜的草莓绽开多汁的果肉时，花叶发狠地咬上了她的后颈，而对方也毫不犹豫地还击了回来，她们同时徒劳而贪婪地啃噬着那块软肉，让彼此身体紧绷，让甜腻的晕眩感一波一波冲刷着全身，从灵魂到指尖。  
（五）  
夕阳扎进了地平线的怀抱，街边纷纷亮起路灯，学校内的人已经散完了，门卫大爷准备合上栏杆时，操场那头才急急忙忙冲过来两个人影，门卫大爷看到过来的两个漂亮的少女跑得气喘吁吁衣裳都歪了，忍不住唠叨了几句。  
“不好意思，不好意思，办完活动一时犯困，不小心睡过头了。”花叶笑吟吟地扯着雨来走过了门岗，那娇俏如花的模样，让老大爷也止住了话头。  
雨来感谢天已经黑了，老大爷没能看清她做贼心虚的脸，她们的确是中间睡了一会儿，但在第二次热潮来临时两人又立马黏在了一起，花叶爸爸打来电话时雨来正含着花叶的乳尖，她们吓得赶紧翻出了抑制剂，快速打扫完安全屋，发挥出极限百米冲刺才没让自己被锁在学校里。  
即使抑制剂已经生效，但之前那几场折腾消耗的大量体力仍让两人脚下发虚，雨来平生第一次深彻领悟到何为白日宣淫何为纵欲过度，她还后知后觉发现了花叶的校服裙里一直都装着抑制剂，那剂量给三个人用都管够了。  
“你故意的？”雨来斜视着她的口袋，花叶夸张地叹了一口气：“雨来，我以为你早就知道了。”  
雨来不自在地哼了一声，她当然看出来了，只是这么被算计让她心有不甘，亏她一开始那么愧疚：“你准备得倒是挺全的啊。”  
“那当然了，为了两个Omega的未来我做足了功课，抑制剂和警报器我都是随身带着的，”花叶笑弯了眼睛拍拍自己的另一侧口袋，“这里还装着一个迷你电击枪，如果你今天不来的话它就要派上用场了。”  
雨来惊恐：“你还准备了什么？”  
“还有防狼喷雾剂啊，不过被我放在书包里了，其实我还为自己制定了一些准则——绝不乱喝东西，绝不太晚归家，绝不去Alpha比例多于其他性别的场合，绝不和Alpha单独相处——今天那个是特例，那里离其他教室没多远，而且我也是一时赌气才去的……”花叶发现雨来以一种复杂又沉静的目光望着自己，“怎么了？”  
“这些，很累吧。”酸涩填堵在雨来的喉间，花叶原本可以明媚灿烂地度过一生，现在却因为她要活地这么如履薄冰。  
花叶笑了笑摇摇头，她牵起雨来的手，望着她们十指相扣密不可分的距离：“雨来，这没什么，其实任何一个单身的Omega都会面临相同的境地，只不过我选择把它延续到一生那么长而已，你是我的愿望，我心甘情愿为你支付一生的代价。”  
她看着哽咽难平的雨来，那个从小小的一团时就爱哭泣的雨来：“雨来，你愿不愿意相信，我会听从心的声音而不是所谓的被身体吸引。”——再说了，吸引我身体的本来就是你，花叶嘟囔着在后面加了一句。  
雨来无法回答，她怕自己一开口就在街上哭得稀里哗啦，她只能不停地点着头，看花叶张开双臂像小鸟般扑进自己怀里，等到她能够好好说话时，她一定要告诉花叶——你也是我的愿望，无论是十二岁之前还是十二岁之后。  
-END-


End file.
